Harold and the Flying Horse
Harold and the Flying Horse is the twentieth episode of the seventh season. Plot The Vicar is holding a Summer fête and the engines were busy helping. Harold wants to help, but he has to continue with his safety patrol. When Percy was delivering deck chairs, decorations and tables, he reminded everyone, including Harold to come to the fête. Harold thanks Percy, but he declines because of his patrolling and he flies off to Dryaw airfield to refuel. When he arrived he saw Pegasus the carthorse getting ready to for the fête to give rides to the children. It left Harold even more left out and wished he could help. Thomas arrives at Dryaw to pick up passengers to take to the fête. Harold asks Thomas where he's going and Thomas said that everyones going to the fête. Harold replies that he the only one not going since he's on duty. Thomas said kindly that being a rescue Helicopter is important, but Harold said no one needs saving. However, he got an emergency call from Sir Topham Hatt that Pegasus is stuck in a ditch and the children will be disappointed if he doesn't get to the party. After Harold left, Percy said that Pegasus is a funny name for a horse. Sir Topham Hatt told Percy that it's the name of a flying horse from a myth, but Percy said that horses can't fly thinking he's being clever. Harold arrived to the rescue where Thomas was waiting. Thomas told Harold that while they were loading the cart, Pegasus ran into the ditch and got stuck. Thomas left to take the cart to the fête and Harold winched him out and pulled him into the air. When Percy saw Pegasus, he thought that Pegasus was flying and the children cheered. Pegasus was hitched to the cart, the fête began and Harold was hailed as a hero at the fête afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Donald (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Rumblin Bridge * Maithwaite * Suddery Castle * Trestle Bridge * The Fishing Village (stock footage) * Rheneas Viaduct (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks!, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon and Edward's Brass Band is used. * The Fat Controller references the Greek legend "Hercules." * Pegasus' cart is really Trevor's hay cart from Twin Trouble. * The Thomas and the Jet Engine US DVD uses the original music instead of the new music. * Michael Brandon's narration with new music has only been broadcast on television. It was later released for digital download on Amazon. * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This episode aired on Halloween 2003 in the UK. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the station, steam emits from the ground. * When Thomas leaves the station, a white blotch (presumably a film glitch) is visible in the centre-right for a split second. * In the US narration, the event is referred to as a garden party, but the sign still says fete. * When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, Toby and Henrietta pass by, but in the next scene, they are no where to be seen. * In a deleted scene, Henry is on Thomas' Branch Line. * When Harold leaves the party, it is daytime. However, because stock footage is used, in the next shot it is sundown. * Excluding stock footage, Harold's model is out of scale when he flies around the narrow gauge railway. Quotes *Harold: Where Are You Going Next? *Thomas: To The Vicar's Party of Course, Everyone's Going! *Harold: Everyone Except Me, I'm on Duty *Thomas: Yes, Indeed. Being a Rescue Helicopter is important work. *Harold: But No One Needs Rescuing, Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Flying Horse In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorsetitlecard.png|Title card File:Harold&theFlyingHorseUKTitleCard.png|2004 UK DVD Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseUStitlecard.png|2004 US DVD title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorsetitlecard2.png|PBS Kids Sprout US title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse1.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon59.png|Thomas and Bertie in stock footage File:Trucks2.png|Duke and Harold in stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse2.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse3.png|"Summer Fete" sign File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseWelshSign.png|"Summer Fete" sign is translated into Welsh File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png|Donald and Harold in stock footage File:Oliver'sFind60.jpg|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse5.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse6.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse7.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse8.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse9.png File:ThomasandtheRumours22.PNG|Mirrored stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse10.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse11.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse12.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse13.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse14.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse15.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse17.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse18.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse20.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse21.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse22.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse23.png|Rusty and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse24.png|Percy, Tiger Moth, the Fat Controller, and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse25.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse26.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse27.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse28.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse29.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png|Percy at Dryaw File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse31.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse32.png|Pegasus in the ditch File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse33.png|Thomas and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse34.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse35.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse36.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse37.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse38.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse39.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse40.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse41.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse42.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse43.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse45.png File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse46.png File:ThomasandtheRumours39.png|Stock footage File:TheWhistleSong14.png|Deleted scene File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse50.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse49.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse51.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse52.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse53.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse54.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse55.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse47.jpg File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse48.png File:ProductionmadePegasusmodel.JPG|A production made model of Pegasus (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) Episode File:Harold and The Flying Horse - British Narration|UK Narration File:Harold and the Flying Horse-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes